This invention involves a housing unit and more specifically a quonset hut type construction in the form of a semi-permanent structure.
Small semi-permanent housing units usually not set on a foundation are popular to add storage space, to act as a greenhouse or a detached work area. Miniature barns constructed out of wood are popular but must be constructed very carefully or leaks, structural failures, or other problems arise. Greenhouse type structures have been constructed in the form of quonset huts utilizing thin plastic film spread over a skeletal structure. This type of structure does not have to be absolutely water tight and is only semi-permanent in that the plastic film shortly degrades and must be replaced. The end structures of such houses vary greatly and commonly are constructed out of metal framing or standard wood. There is a substantial need to provide a durable semi-permanent structure that can be utilized for a variety of end uses and that can easily be adjusted as to the size of the floor plan.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,107 to Laberge describes a collapsible garage with lower channel members into which fits the ends of arch shaped structural members over which a flexible top covering is spread. U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,423 to Marsh describes a greenhouse structure suitable for field assembly utilizing an arch supported roof covered with corrugated plastic with one piece end walls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,103 to Markey et al describes a building construction and purlin hanger for a frame constructed house. U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,160 to Schmidt et al describes a fishing shelter using a base frame into which a hanging frame interfits. U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,377 to Clement describes a set up tent with a peripheral frame into which upright support members engage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,493 to Senchuck describes a collapsible utility shack with one piece end panels on a skeletal frame that collapses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,793 to Galloway et al describes a greenhouse with a skeletal structure formed by interlocking cross members. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,584 to Brown describes a building structure utilizing PVC tubing covered with a fabric or corrugated sheet.
None of these devices satisfy the above needs nor attain the objects described hereinbelow.